The Point Of No Return
by Emiko.Nakamura
Summary: When the Volturi look for someone, they hunt them down to the ends of the Earth. But what happens when the Volturi aren't the only ones looking for someone? As Bella's new life effects her new family, what lengths will she go to in order to keep them safe? And what happens when her cousin, Jackson Swan, starts going through...changes...that makes protection difficult?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel stalked down the sidewalks, weary of his surroundings as the streets went dark. It was his third week on the job and he still had nothing.

No leads.

No trail.

No Jackson.

And no food…

He held his empty stomach as it growled as if a hellhound itself were inside. The young Satyr sighed and slumped onto a bench, propping his crutches he didn't actually need beside him, and resting his head on his arms in his lap, unsure of what to do next.

"Something on your mind?" A voice like thick velvet pulled him from his thoughts, startling him into snapping his head up and focus on the beautiful creature next to him. He hadn't heard anyone approach him from any direction, let alone sit down on the short bench next to him.

"W-Who are you?" Daniel stammered, gazing at the pale, pale face staring back at him, shifting awkwardly trying to hide his unnatural appearance.

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Aro." He explained pleasantly, flashing him a smile, extending his hand.

"Daniel." The Satyr nodded at him, shaking his hand, cringing at how unnaturally cold the man's hands were. Aro's eyes closed briefly he held Daniel's hand a little too long for his liking.

"We know." Aro said, his eyes still squeezed shut. The Satyr ripped his hand away from Aro's, his eyes wide. The man reopened his eyes and Daniel noticed, for the first time, the man's bright, glowing red eyes.

"Um, I-I have to go now…" Daniel said in a panic, standing up and taking off as fast as his goat legs would carry him into the ally, leaving his crutches behind.

"They always run." A deep, husky voice sighed before a building of a man jumped in front of him, blocking his path and forcing him to stop. The man grabbed the Satyr by his jacket and shoved him into the brick wall behind him.

"You're really doing this to a cripple?" Daniel choked out; struggling against the man who didn't even seem fazed by him.

"You are not crippled, Satyr." Aro rejoined the party and a new guy knocked Daniel's shoes clear off his legs, revealing his hooves where his feet should've been.

"Who are you people?" Daniel cried as two more beautiful, pale creatures crept from the shadows.

"We're looking for Jackson Swan. Know the name?" The man holding Daniel spat.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Daniel shrieked.

"Liar!" Aro barked and then a burning so horrible Daniel thought he was he had transported to the depths of Tartarus itself filled his body. The man holding him let him drop to the ground and cringe, pleading for his life, screaming something about Hades having mercy on his soul. The pain numbed a few minutes later and then Daniel was lifted back into the air, this time by Aro himself. "Thank you, Jane." Aro nodded at the blond haired, petite girl with red eyes who smiled wickedly in response.

"W-What just happened to me?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the boy?" Aro's red eyes bore holes into Daniel's as he waited for him to speak.

"I don't kn-Okay!" Daniel screamed as Aro's grip around his neck tightened. "I know who your talking about, I was sent to find him. But I honestly have no idea where he is! Every time I think I pick up his trail, it just disappears a day later!" He explained in a panic.

"Just as I feared." Aro sighed. "You're useless." He declared, throwing Daniel across the ally. "Felix, Demetri, clean up that mess." Aro instructed the two bigger creatures now standing over the young Satyr.

"Such a pity." Alec muttered as the screaming and tearing began.

"Now, now, Alec. We mustn't concern ourselves with lesser species." Aro scolded.

"Then, why, if I may ask, are we searching for this human, Master?" Jane spoke up.

"Because, the boy in question has the potential to be the most powerful being on this planet. If we ever wish to destroy the Cullen's that spurned our once highly respected name, we're going to need someone like him." Aro explained. The twins fidgeted uneasily at the mention of their least favorite coven.

"Yes, Master." They both nodded.

"Now, dear ones, have you ever tasted Satyr blood?" Aro smiled wickedly as the night suddenly became deathly quiet.

"-And that's what going to happen." Alice finished explaining. "They're looking for him, Bella." She whispered, Edward sliding his arm around my waist gently as I stared at my folded hands in my lap.

"The question is why? Why would the Volturi be looking for my cousin? He's only human!" I snapped, my eyes looking from concerned face, to concerned face around the room.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because of your shield? He is your cousin; he may be able to do the same thing." Carlisle suggested. Alice handed me the picture of my short, awkward, zit-faced, little cousin that had to be about seventeen by now. As soon as she saw his face, she saw his future.

"I want to see him." I declared, staring at his face.

"Bella-" Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, don't Bella me." I said, mimicking my husband's voice. "I want to see him." I said again.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I've missed being around humans other then Bella's dad. Anyone else?" Jasper spoke up from across the room.

"I have too." Emmett snickered.

"I haven't seen Jackson or his family in over four years though. They didn't come to the wedding, and I feel like just inviting them over would be just be weird." I explained.

"Well, it is the season to be Jolly." Esme said, Christmas being right around the corner.

"A Christmas party?" Alice's jaw dropped and then turned into a devious smile.

"But the Denali's are coming for Christmas." Carlisle reminded us.

"I'm sure they won't mind a little extra company." Esme nudged him.

"I guess you're right." Carlisle smiled at her, and it was settled.

We were having a Christmas party.

Joy to the world.

~Jackson P.O.V.~

"Jackson! Wake up, for the love of God!" My mom screamed, slapping my knee and shaking me.

"Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes just enough to see a huge, fancy house in the background. "Where are we?" I breathed.

"Bella's house. That's why we've been on the road for seventeen hours, remember?" She asked, smoothing out a piece of my brown hair that must have been tousled from sleep. "You didn't sleep in your contacts, did you?" She asked. I smiled wryly at her. "You're going to go blind." She sighed.

"Add that to the list." I groaned, meaning my dyslexia, ADHD, and being deaf in my right ear… yeah… I was pretty messed up…

"Jackson,-"

"Are you two coming in? Everyone's wondering if you two even came." Pete, my stepfather appeared in the passenger seat of our van.

"Coming right now, sweetie." Mom replied, giving me a "we're not done talking about this" look. I nodded and climbed out of the vehicle, stretching my long arms and legs, and scratching at my face. "Stop that." Mom scolded as we walked toward the front door, where I saw Bella, looking exactly like I saw her last time, perched waiting for us.

"No way. Jacky?" She breathed, her jaw dropping.

"In the flesh." I chuckled.

"What-What happened to you?" She stammered.

"Well, for starters, I started using proactive on my face, decided being awkward wasn't my thing, got contacts, started working out, and hit puberty." I laughed.

"Well, it's nice to finally see you again." She recovered, wrapping her arms around me.

"You too, Belly-Button." I replied, wrapping her in my arms.

"Aunt Kathy!" Bella smiled at my mom and hugged her too. "Come meet my new family." She grinned, picking up my hand and pulling her behind her. I ended up meeting countless new people, but one person really stood out amongst all of them… The moment our eyes met, it was like I had never talked to a woman before. I felt my face heating up when she smiled at me, my palms got sweaty when I remember I had to talk to her, I even forgot my name.

Who does that?

"-And Tanya, this is my cousin Jackson. Jacky, say hi." Bella interrupted my thoughts and reminding me what my name is.

"H-Hi, I'm Jackson." I stammered.

"Hello, Jackson. I'm Tanya." Oh, my God. My name sounded so much better coming from her mouth than from mine.

"Hi." I said again.

"You said that already." She laughed, sounding like bells to my ears, wait: ear.

"My bad." I chuckled clumsily. Idiot. What was my problem? I was fine with the other fifteen people I came into contact with today. So why was I so awkward and tongue-tied when it came to Tanya?

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"California, uh, Sacramento." I answered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Oh, really? It's a little snowy up for you up here for you, isn't it?" She asked.

"What's snow?" I literally asked, forgetting for a second. Done with my brain. Done with it.

"You're funny." Tanya asked, thinking I was joking. Whew.

"Where're you fro-" I was interrupted by a tug on my pant leg. I looked away from Tanya's perfect, pale face, realizing Bella was no longer next to me.

Huh.

I looked down and saw Brandon, my three year-old brother, staring up at me with his perfect, blue, little orbs he called eyes.

"Hey, little guy." I grinned and reached down and lifted him into my arms.

"Who's this?" Tanya asked, smiling at the little nugget in my arms.

"Tell her your name?" I looked down at him. His face reddened and he buried his face in the nape of my neck. "This is Brandon. He's shy." I chuckled.

"Hi, Brandon." Tanya said sweetly.

"Can you say hi?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Hi." He peeped, covering his face with his little hands. "You welly pwetty." He said, and buried his face again.

"Thank you, Sweetie." She replied, a giant smile on her face. "Well, if you excuse me," she said, looking back to me and catching me staring at her with a dopey smile plastered on my lips, "I must go find my sisters." She smiled.

"Yeah, I should go find my mom." I replied, mentally slapping myself for how little boyish that sounded.

"It was nice meeting you." She grinned, showing off her perfect teeth.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled. She touched my arm as she walked passed me; I almost jumped at how cold her skin was. Like seriously.

Like arctic blast hits Antarctica…

I shook it off and looked at Brandon.

"Where's mommy?" I asked him. He shrugged his little shoulders. "Let's go find her." I said then looked around the room. Her and Uncle Charlie were talking on the couch. I went over and sat in between them.

"Jackson, you're looking older." Charlie said as I handed Brandon to my mom.

"Well, I am older so…" I said, grinning mischievously.

"Still the same attitude problem though." Charlie shook his head.

"What can I say, something's never change." I laughed.

"Guess not. We were actually just talking about you, and, Brandon right?" Charlie said.

"Yeah. Brandon." Mom nodded.

"We were talking about how your mom disappears for years at a time and comes back with a new kid."

"I said I didn't notice." Mom chuckled.

"Can I take Brandon outside?" I asked, not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Sure, honey. Just bundle him up." She instructed and handed the little guy to me.

"Will do!" I said and dashed off the couch with Brandon in my arms.

~Bella P.O.V.~

"So that's Jackson?" Alice asked me as we watched him stammer through a conversation with Tanya.

"That's him…" I murmured. I still couldn't believe it: he'd gone from awkward, nerdy teenager to this buff, godly adult.

And he was only seventeen!

"Tanya's really taken a liking to him." Edward chuckled as he creeping up beside me.

"Seriously?" I looked at him.

"Yeah." Edward chuckled, smiling his perfect, crooked smile that I loved. I looked around the room and saw my supernatural family, the wolves and the vampires, mixing with my human family.

"This turned out well." I grinned.

"It really did." Edward agreed, slinking his arm around my waist.

"Wait, can you read his mind?" I asked as my eyes fell on Jackson, now talking to his mom and Charlie.

"No, I can't." He sighed.

"The Volturi are going to be on his trail soon. They'll follow it here. I can see it." Alice remarked.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"About what?" Kate asked as her, Tanya, and Garrett joined us by the windows. "What's wrong?" She asked when no one replied.

"The Volturi is looking for Jackson." Edward answered, his voice not even a whisper.

"Your cousin? Why?" Kate spat.

"He's only human!" Tanya hissed, looking out the window at Jackson as he and Brandon, I think that was the baby's name anyway, played in the snow outside.

"We don't know. It might be because he is Bella's cousin: I can't read his mind either. He'd probably have close to the same abilities as Bella if he were ever turned." Edward explained.

"He needs to be protected." Tanya breathed.

"Tanya," Kate looked at her. "It's too dangerous. We should go home, now." Tanya didn't even respond. She just stared out the window at Jackson. I focused on them, listening to them as if they were right next to me.

"It's cowd!" Brandon exclaimed as he touched the fluffy, white stuff that had accumulated on their van.

"I know, but hey. Look." Jackson whispered.

"It's fawing from da sky!" Brandon noticed, as it was snowing lightly.

"Put your hand out." Jackson smiled. Brandon did and I watched as a snowflake land in his palm.

"I got one! Hey! Where'd it go?" Brandon pouted.

"It melted." Brandon whimpered. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. There's more." Jackson grinned.

"Bella?" Edward asked, shaking my shoulders gently, breaking me out of my trance.

"What? Sorry…" I murmured, looking around and realizing the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali's had gathered around.

"I said, we'll keep an eye on him for a while. Just to make sure he's safe." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"We'll help out too. I mean, if that's okay…" Tanya said.

"Sister-"

"The Cullen's will need all the help they can get if the Volturi come here." Tanya interrupted Kate, turning to glare at her.

"You're all free to stay as long as you'd like." Esme smiled.

"Thank you." Tanya smiled.

"Uh, guys…" Emmett murmured, staring deadly out the window. I looked up and saw the worst thing I could've seen in that moment:

Jackson, face down in the snow.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for checking out my new story! If you could, tell me what you thought; it would help me out. Like a lot... Thanks to TheHandWeWereDealt for helping my get this going! You rock and it was nice talking to you! :D Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's my brudder?" Brandon asked for the thousandth time, squirming and fidgeting in Tanya's lap. Yes, Tanya's lap. He cried when anyone else touched him for some reason… Aunt Kathy, Pete, and Carlisle all went to the hospital, leaving both sides of my confused family just sitting around wondering what actually happened.

"He and your parents had to go somewhere. They'll be back soon though." Tanya whispered to him.

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

"The store." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"They needed-" She looked around the room. I shrugged. "Juice." She shrugged.

"I love juice." Brandon peeped a huge grin on his face.

"Who doesn't?" Emmett laughed. We all heard two car doors slam in the next second. Carlisle and Uncle Pete joined us in the living room a few minutes later.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Jackson's in the hospital. He has a temperature of 107 but no one can find anything wrong with him, his tests keep coming back saying he's in perfect shape." Carlisle explained.

"Why did he faint?" Tanya asked as she handed Brandon to his dad.

"We don't know." Uncle Pete spoke up.

"Where's Kath?" Charlie asked.

"At the hospital. I'm getting Brandon and then picking her up when visiting hours are over." He explained.

"Where're you three staying?" Esme asked.

"The Days Inn by the hospital." He shrugged.

"You guys can stay with me if you want. I have an extra bedroom since Bells moved out." Charlie said.

"Thanks, Charlie." Pete smiled.

"No problem. Let's go, Brandon looks beat." Charlie replied and led Pete out after everyone said his or her goodbyes.

"Alice, did you see anything else about the Volturi?" Carlisle asked. The few wolves that were here, Jake, Seth, and Leah, all stiffened.

"No one said anything about the Volturi." Jake snapped.

"They're looking for him, Jake. We don't know why." I told him.

"Is he human?" Leah sighed.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

"We'll take first watch." Jake stated.

"No. He's my cousin. I'll watch him." I snapped.

"Bella, stay with Renesmee. She's already asleep. We'll be back in a few hours, then you and Edward can go or something." Jake told me. I nodded, glancing at my daughter asleep with her head in my lap. "Let's go." He ordered, and then the three were out the door.

"He's going to be fine." Kate said.

"Thanks." I peeped.

"Um, I don't think she was talking to you." Edward whispered. I looked up at him, who nodded his head to the couch where Tanya and Kate were sitting. I turned. Tanya looked even more upset than me and Kate was had her arm around her supportively and was squeezing her shoulder tightly. "Did I tell you Tanya found her mate?" Edward asked me, running his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

My eyes threatened to bulge from their sockets.

No. This was not happening.

Jackson is not going to get involved in this.

He's not.

~Jackson P.O.V.~

"Mom, I'm fine." I insisted, pushing her hands holding the damp washcloth away from my forehead gently.

"Jackson, you're burning up. You're clearly not fine." She snapped, pressing the rag against my sweaty forehead again.

"I said I'm fine, okay?" I said again, louder this time.

"Jackson, stop it."

"Stop what: breathing? I'm not doing anything wrong!" I snapped.

"Jack, you're shaking…" Mom mumbled. Hell yeah I was shaking! I was pissed off! No one would leave me alone. I was tired, no one would leave me alone, not to mention I felt like the fires of hell were coursing through my veins: I just wanted to go to sleep.

"I want to go to bed." I hissed.

"Kath, maybe we should just go to Charlie's for the night and let Jack have some time alone. Plus, Brandon's been asleep since I left the Cullen's." Pete reasoned; he had gotten back maybe ten minutes ago.

"Okay," She sighed, sounding defeated. "I love you, Sweetie." She said, leaning in and kissing my sweaty forehead.

"Love you too." I said simply.

"Night, Jack." Pete said.

"My name is Jackson." I growled, getting madder then usually when he called me Jack: I usually didn't care. Something was very wrong.

"Jackson, what's gotten in to you?" My mom whirled around and glared at me. "You're acting very disrespectful to your father and me!" She scolded.

"He's not my father!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I felt the shaking get worse, and now there was a burning, like bad taco restaurant burning, in my gut.

"Jackson Drew Swan, you do not talk to him like that!" Mom rebuked. I just crossed my arms tightly at my chest and huffed.

"Kathy, he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't feel well. Let's just go." Pete whispered to my mom.

"Fine. Jackson, cool off, get some sleep, okay?" My mom asked me in a much more civil tone. I nodded. "I love you." She said again, squeezing my shoulders gently.

"Yeah, love you too." I said.

"Night, Jackson." Pete said, stressing the "son" in my name.

"Night, guys." I said and then they were gone, and I was finally alone. I sighed and leaned against the pillow. Maybe now I can get some-

With that I was asleep.

Wishing this burning would stop…

~Bella P.O.V.~

"Goodnight, Baby." I whispered to Renesmee as I tucked her in. Edward and I had taken her to our house in the woods a few minutes after Charlie and Uncle Pete left. I was still angry; I didn't want this life interfering with my old one. I crept from the room, shutting the door silently so I wouldn't wake her up.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"What?" I replied.

"What are you thinking right now?" He asked.

"Jackson…and Tanya…" I muttered, plopping on the sofa and staring into my lap.

"She's just as upset about it as you are. You think she wanted to doom that fate of a human, Bella?" He said, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"That's it? Jackson doesn't get a choice? He's stuck being a vampire?" I snapped.

"Hey, being a vampire isn't all bad." Edward chuckled. "Remember you wanted to be immortal when you were human."

"I guess." I sighed.

"And Jackson does have a choice. Tanya isn't going to force herself on him. I mean, she's not going to completely shut him out either, but she's not forcing anything." He explained. "She wants what's best for him just like I wanted what's best for you." He added.

"So to stay human?" I snickered.

"I never said that." He smiled.

"Yes you did." I leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I love you." Edward said and kissed my lips deeper than I had.

"I love you too." I giggled against his mouth.

And then we spent the night in each other's arms.

Like always.

~Jackson P.O.V.~

I jerked up in bed.

Burning.

Everywhere.

I heard a weird sizzling sound.

Scared, I looked around the small hospital room that I had the luck to have to myself.

_Jackson, breathe. You need to calm down._ A mysterious, comforting voice spoke in my head.

Relax, you need to relax; you're hearing things. I sighed, and let my head droop. My gaze fell onto my hands, and my eyes widened.

The thick layer of sweat of sweat on my hands was boiling, yes: boiling, right there on my overheated flesh.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the small bathroom. I turned on the facet as cold as I could get it and let it run over my skin.

That only made it worse. I whimpered in pain as I watched the liquid boil as soon as it made contact with my body.

I needed to get out.

Outside.

I didn't want to be inside anymore.

_Use the shadows. They'll transport you outside unseen._ The voice spoke again. What did it mean, use that shadows? _Focus, my son._ It scolded. _Think about where you want to go, and the walk into the shadows._ It explained. I thought, hard, about the coldest place I could think of: the North Pole, since I felt like my entire body was on fire. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned the lights out.

Feeling chilled air, I opened my eyes: and there I was, in the middle of no where standing in a pile of snow.

"W-Where am I?" I choked out right before a wave of burning shot up my spin, knocking me to my knees.

_The North Pole, son. This is where you wanted to go. Now focus. Focus on controlling the burning. Channel that into your core. _

"My hands burn!" I cried out as they ignited right before my very eyes. Yes, ignited. Like they're actually ON FIRE! I shoved them into the snow, it melting at my touch and boiling on my hands and arms.

"Jackson!" The voice was louder now, and sounded more… bodied… I opened my eyes and saw a man standing before me. He wasn't just any man…there was something about him that was…Godly… His skin was pale and he had brown, wavy, afro-like hair, a goatee, and was dressed in goth-like clothes, clearly not appropriate for the snowy weather surrounding us. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax. Focus the burning into your core." He repeated.

"W-who are y-you?" I choked out as tears started forming in my eyes.

"I'm your father." He said simply, his eyes, which were exactly like mine in every way, met mine.

"M-my father?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise. Now please, we need to get you calmed down." He said, his voice soothing. I nodded and allowed my eyes to close, focusing on controlling the burning. I felt it reseating, lowering into my stomach before turning in to a dull flame, a manageable alternative. I felt my body starting to give out, exhausted from everything. "Good work, my son. We'll talk later; right now, you must rest." He said right as my eyes started closing.

"Hades, you've claimed him. You know who's going to be after him now." A different voice, a woman's voice, spoke.

"Persephone, I know. It needed to be don-" That was all I heard before I was out cold, feeling my brain shut down.

Could this possibly be real?

And wait: Hades?

~Bella P.O.V.~

"Bella, Jackson's gone!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped and literally threw the book I was reading down and flashed to him, using vampire speed of course.

"Seth is at the house now. Apparently, he just disappeared." He explained. I dashed wide-eyed in to our daughter's room and scooped her gently into my arms, gentle enough so she wouldn't wake up, and then Edward and I were running to the house. Carlisle had the door already open for us when we got there.

"Seth, what happened?" I hissed as I set Renesmee on the couch.

"We don't know. One second, he was sleeping and then we seriously looked away for one second and he was gone!" Seth explained in a panic.

"Did the Volturi abduct him?" Tanya barked quietly, minding the sleeping child not ten inches away.

"We saw no traces of anyone entering or leaving the hospital and no trails of vampire stench. His rooms on the first floor so we can see everything that happens." Seth told us.

"Let's go. Rose, Esme, watch Renesmee." I ordered, and nobody dared argue. They nodded and then Edward, Seth, Carlisle, and I were heading out the door. I stopped, suddenly having a thought. "Tanya, do you want to come too?" I asked, noticing how worried, and sad she looked. She nodded once and smiled slightly. I smiled back and the five of us were on our way to the hospital. When we arrived, Carlisle immediately went in the hospital, the four of us regrouped with Jake and Leah, who were already shifted into their human forms.

"No trails anywhere." Jake said.

"What the hell happened to my little cousin, Jake?" I growled.

"I don't know, Bella! He literally vanished!" Jake snapped.

"How does someone just-"

"Bella, Tanya, Jake," Carlisle's voice interrupted. "You three come with me, please." He said. We listened, following him into the hospital and into a room on the first floor. My eyes widened and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Jackson lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"What the hell?" Jake breathed. I glanced at Tanya who had a priceless smile on her lips as she watched him sleep. I swear he wasn't here two minutes ago." Jake muttered.

"Well, he's here now." Carlisle said.

"Why are the ends of his sleeves singed?" Tanya asked.

"They look burned…" I muttered. "Like they were on fire."

"I don't know." Carlisle sighed. "I'll tell the doctors to keep a closer eye on him tonight and see what they say tomorrow." He declared.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"No problem, Bella. He's family." Carlisle smiled.

"You guys go home. We'll keep a better eye on him this time too." Jake said.

"No, you three should get some sleep. Edward, Tanya, and I will stay with him." I said. "I mean, if that's okay with you." I looked at her.

"Of course, Bella." Tanya grinned back, looking back to Jackson. Yeah, she clearly mated with him. The look in her eyes said it all; a mixture of both protectiveness, and love… I couldn't help but smile.

Jackson was going to be well looked after.

Vampire or not.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Again, thanks to TheHandWeWereDealt for talking to me and helping with ideas! You have no idea how much you have helped me! **

**If you don't mind, leave me a review so I can know what you think about this chapter or this story in a whole. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

~Jackson P.O.V.~

My eyes fluttered open and my gaze instantly snapped to my hands. Did what happened last night actually happen, or was it just a dream?

"Oh, Jackson, you're awake. How are you feeling?" A doctor came in.

"Who are yo-"

"Oh, sorry." He laughed. "Hi, I'm Dr. Scott Harper. I've been taking care of you all night." He explained.

"So while I was sleeping?" I snickered.

"Yeah, I guess so." He laughed again. "Your temperature went down fast around one or two this morning and your tests all came back negative. Your parents are signing your release papers as we speak." He told me.

"What happened to me last night?" I asked.

"You see, we really don't know. Sometimes if you're under too much stress, your body has it's own way of showing it." He said.

"But I'm not under any stress. I'm perfectly happy." I replied.

"Like I said, we really don't know. But we told your parents to bring you back if anything happens later, so just keep that in mind. You can get ready to leave if you'd like." He said.

"Thank you." I nodded, getting up, grabbing my backpack, and going into the small bathroom. I stripped out of my pajamas and into a white shirt with gray sleeves, a pair of black jeans, my usual, dark gray North Face jacket, then laced up my kicks, and was brushing my teeth. I left the bathroom when I was done, and was instantly greeted by Brandon.

"Brudder!" He exclaimed, as he jumped into my arms.

"Hey, little guy." I smiled as I held him close. "Where're mommy and daddy?" I asked him.

"We're right here." My mom said from behind me, scaring the pee right out of me.

"Mom, don't do that!" I shrieked. Brandon giggled. "You like it when Mommy scares me?" I looked at him. He nodded. "Okay, whatever." I laughed.

"I hate to break this sweet, sibling love fest, but Bella and Charlie want to see you, so we should get going." Mom said, taking Brandon from my arms. "Grab your stuff, bud." She told me. I shook my head, chuckled, and slung my backpack over my shoulders, and followed them out to our same, white mini-van. I slumped in next to Brandon and strapped him in his car seat.

"Hey, Mom, Pete?" I said while we were driving.

"Hm?" They both replied.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting last night. It was uncalled for and snotty." I sighed.

"It's okay, Sweetie. We know you didn't mean it." My Mom smiled back at me from the passenger seat. I nodded and a little while later, we pulled into the driveway I remembered from my childhood and stopped in front of Uncle Charlie's house.

"Jackson, how're you feeling?" Uncle Charlie asked, clapping me on the back as we entered his house.

"Better." I chuckled as I walked in.

"Jackson!" Bella exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hi, Bella." I laughed and wrapped her in my arms. "Um, you can let go now…" I said after a few minutes.

"I was just worried about you." She said.

"I'm not dead." I ensured her.

"Obviously." She replied.

"Edward, nice to see you again." I said and extended my hand.

"Likewise." He nodded and shook my hand. "Glad to see you're better."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're looking well." A bell-like voice that I could seriously never forget sang out from behind me. I felt my face instantly heat up, and saw Edward chuckle slightly.

"H-hey." I stammered, smiling like an idiot as I turned to face her.

"Hey, yourself." Tanya smiled sweetly back at me. A few minutes later, my parents, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Charlie's apparent girlfriend, Sue, were talking around the kitchen table, Edward and Bella were having a private conversation in the corner, Renesmee was playing with Brandon, and Tanya and I were on the couch talking, or if you're me: trying to talk. I just kept getting caught up in how pretty she was, or how strawberry blond and perfect her hair was. Oh, crap.

She was asking me a question…

Say something stupid.

"Wait, wha?" I replied.

Idiot.

"I said, what was wrong yesterday?" She laughed. Something about her seemed… amused… like she knew exactly what effect she had on me…

"Oh, the doctors couldn't figure it out. I just had a really high temperature and they didn't know why." I shrugged.

"You still feel a little warm. You sure you're okay?" She asked. I looked down and realized she was holding my hand. I wasn't shocked by how cold her hands were, but that she was holding my hand at all. My face heated up worse than before, I was sure she could tell.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I flashed her my dopy, toothy smile.

"Good." She beamed, making my heart seriously melt. Jackson, stop. Seriously. She's way out of your league. And she's older. It's not going to work out.

"Y-yeah, I mean-"

"Hey, Edward, Bella, will you please run to the store? We need some stuff for dinner." Charlie popped his head in the living room.

"Sure." Edward nodded. "Come on, Renesmee." He extended his hand.

"Okay, Daddy." She said as she got up, taking his hand when she reached him.

"No!" Brandon shrieked.

"Hey," I pulled him into my arms. "You can hang with me." I laughed and sat him in my lap.

"Otay, brudder!" He giggled.

"Tanya, you want to come or will you be okay here?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine here." She shrugged. So, she actually wanted to stay with me and my bumbling idiocy?

"Okay. Be back soon. You two behave." She winked at us and then her, Edward, and their adoptive daughter, who looked a lot like Bella, left the house. My face was flushed. Did Bella know how I felt about Tanya? How could she?

"That was awkward." I chuckled, trying to rebound.

"Little bit." Tanya murmured.

"Brudder!" Brandon cried out.

"What?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I wanna pway in the snow!" He said.

"Again?" I chuckled.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"Do you want to go play in the snow?" I laughed, looking at Tanya.

"I'd love too." She smiled back, and after I got Brandon bundled, we were outside. Brandon instantly was knee deep in a snow bank, playing with it and giggling happily. "He's adorable." Tanya said. I glanced at her; she had a huge smile plastered on her very kissable looking mouth.

"Yeah, I guess he's kind of cute." I chuckled with my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked. She must have noticed I only had my North Face jacket on, and it was so cold we could see our breath.

"Nah, I'm fine." I snickered, turning and looking down at her, since she only went up to a little higher than my shoulder. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "No really, feel." I grinned and took her very much smaller hand in mine. Her hands, like usual, were freezing. "You're freezing!" I exclaimed.

"I guess I'm always cold." She shrugged again, keeping my hand in hers. And then I did the gutsiest thing I have ever done: I used her hand to spin her around slowly, and wrapped my arms around her from behind, holding her close.

"Is this any better?" I purred in her ear.

"Much." She replied; I could hear the smile in her voice. I rested my cheek against her head, inhaling her perfect sent. Is that creepy? I hope not, but how can I explain this moment: this just felt…right…like she belonged in my arms…forever… I felt her hands run up and down my arms, the contrasts in our temperatures leaving my skin tingly when she touched it, even under my sweatshirt; I only hoped she felt the same way.

"Ewww, cooties!" Brandon exclaimed and threw a tiny clump of snow at us.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" I said with a smile, running my hands across her stomach as I pulled back. I ran at Brandon and slung him over my shoulder when I reached him.

I had to admit it: I loved this little guy.

~Percy P.O.V.~

"Why would all three of us get summoned to the big house all at once?" Grover asked as we stalked our way down the path. The sun was setting; it was getting dark.

"And why so late?" Annabeth asked as the house came into view.

"I don't know, guys. But stay on your guard." I told them. Chiron was waiting for us, like usual, in the courtyard. Uh, oh…

"Thank you all for coming." He said.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Come inside." He sighed, and then we followed him through the door.

"Last night, something horrible happened. I sent a Satyr after someone I thought was a half-blood, and haven't heard from him since." He explained.

"Who?" Grover asked.

"Daniel." Chiron said.

"You sent Daniel somewhere alone? He's just a baby!" Grover exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

"Please sit down, Grover." Chiron sighed. "Daniel's disappearance means that we aren't the only ones looking for Jackson." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Oh," Chiron laughed. "Jackson Swan. I sense there may be some confusion here." He clarified.

"Maybe a little." I nodded, smirking a bit. "But who else would be looking for him?" I added.

"You see: that's where it gets… touchy… You see, Jackson Swan was claimed last night…" He said.

"And that's horrible, how?" Annabeth asked.

"He's a Hades-spawn." Chiron spat out.

"Hades?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Hades." Chiron repeated.

"How old is he?" Grover asked.

"Seventeen." Chiron replied.

"But we thought-"

"That Hades didn't have any kids after the agreement with Zeus and Poseidon? Yes, I did too until yesterday." He interrupted Annabeth. "He needs to be found before Luke, of Hades himself, gets to him."

"So you want us to find him?" I asked.

"Precisely." Chiron nodded. "Do you three accept the quest?" He asked.

"Yes." I said right away. Jackson was my cousin, well, closest cousin I had besides Thalia.

"Yes." Annabeth nodded.

"Looks like the gangs back together." Grover smiled. "Yes."

"Alright, it's settled then. You'll leave as soon as you can. Here," He handed me a map. "This will help with your journey." He said, I nodded and took it

And after our goodbyes, and about an hour to pack, we were off on our quest.

~Bella P.O.V.~

"So, you and Jackson, huh?" Edward asked, a mocking smile on his lips. We were in the living room while everyone ate dinner, saying we already ate. Renesmee was in my lap reading a book.

"Don't even start." Tanya glared at him.

"Following my example with the humans, huh?" Edward continued.

"Stop." Tanya snapped, a smile playing on her mouth. "There's just something different about him unlike any other human I've seen." She said.

"Yeah, he's your mate. I felt the same way with that one." I looked up from our daughter and saw him looking at me with that crooked smile on his face he knew I loved.

"-Like your girlfriend. Wasn't she going to come, Jack?" I heard Aunt Kathy say from in the kitchen. Uh, oh. I looked at Tanya who had an unreadable look on her face.

"Uh, no. No she wasn't." He replied awkwardly. I heard a growling sound coming from inside if Tanya.

"You never talk about her. What's her name again?" Aunt Kathy asked.

"Paris. Why are we talking about this?" Jackson peeped, his voice weak.

"I just want to know about my son's girlfriend." She said.

"Can we not?" Jackson asked.

"Why not?"

"Because I broke up with her!" Jackson snapped, and then: silence. Tanya's eyes were wide.

"O-oh…" Aunt Kathy murmured a few seconds later.

"She cheated on me, with Darrin." He added. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore." He said and then stormed out of the house.

"Crap." Aunt Kathy muttered. My phone went off: Alice.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"You need to go after Jackson. Something's very wrong with him." She said. I felt every eye in the room on me.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but he needs someone right now. He needs help." She explained in a rush.

"Okay. Thank you." I said and hung up. "Honey, I have to get up." I said to Renesmee. She nodded and got off my lap. "You three stay here." I ordered and then was out the door, following Jackson's trail of footprints. As if I needed that: the smell of his cologne, which was all over Tanya when we got back from the store, was strong in the air. "Jackson?" I muttered when I saw him hunched over on his knees.

"Bella, go away. No one can see me like this." He pleaded, not looking up.

"What are you talking about?" I stepped forward, reaching forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ah!" I exclaimed and pulled back, his skin was burning. Even through his shirt, I felt it. "Jack, what's going on? Should I go get Carlisle?" I asked, panicked. I kneeled at his side and what I say made my eyes widen: the melted snow on his hands was boiling, yes, boiling!

What the hell?

"Argh, not again." He whispered and then his hands ignited right before my eyes… IGNITED. Like they were on fire, like actually on fire.

Wait: again?

I watched Jackson squeeze his eyes shut and a let a long, ragged breath leave his lips, hot enough to melt the snow in front of him, almost like he was breathing fire. I watched the fire start to die out before it was out completely, and eventually, the boiling on his hands and arms stopped.

"You see: I'm a freak. Happy you stayed?" He whispered, his eyes burning holes in my head.

"What you just did… How is that-"

"Possible? I don't know. I can't control it either. It started happening last night: I transported myself to the North Pole and, I guess, my Father had to calm me down. I thought it was a dream. But seeing as it just happened again and I'm clearly awake, I'm not sure what to think anymore." He snapped. It suddenly all made sense: the burns Tanya noticed on his sleeves last night, the temperature…his disappearance last night at the hospital…

"C-can you show me again?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella. I really don't. I can't control it." He sighed.

"Can you try?" I pleaded, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"What if I hurt you?" He replied.

"I trust you." I smiled. He smiled back slightly and nodded.

"You might want to stand back." He said. I nodded and stepped back. He held his hands up, and I watched his hands start to shake before they ignited and were on fire again.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Not this time, but when I couldn't control it a few minutes ago and last night it did. A lot." He explained, staring at his hands.

"Bella, what's going o-" Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him. Jackson turned his head and saw him.

"Hi, Edward." He sighed closed his hands, extinguishing fires on his skin.

"J-Jackson…" He breathed, astonished.

"Jack, l-last night, you said your father calmed you down… Who exactly did you see?" I asked.

"I don't even know. I was born in Australia when my mom was down there for college. She met my bio-dad and they…hooked up…" He said, looking disgusted. "The bastard left her as soon as he found out she was pregnant." He told us, his face was pained. "I don't even know his name, Bella. My mom refuses to talk about him; she gets too upset."

"But who did you see last night?" I asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" He whispered.

"Hey, I just saw your hands light up like a campfire. That ship has sailed, little boy." I told him with a reassuring smile.

"You're so motherly." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "The truth is, I don't really know. I heard the name Hades, and the name Persephone, but from what I remember from middle school mythology, they're Greek Gods. Crazy, right?" He snickered.

"Unbelievable." I replied. Edward and I exchanged glances. "We should get back. The other's will start wondering where we went." I said and both boys nodded.

One question flooded through my head:

What just happened?

* * *

**Hey, kids. So this whole "been off of school for five days thing" is really getting to me. Like I have nothing to do cuz I'm snowed in... So I've been writing. :P **

**What did you thing of this chapter? I'd love it if you told me in a review or a PM or something! What do you think or Jackson's powers? What do you think about Jackson ad Tanya? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Loves you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

~Percy P.O.V.~

"The map says we need to go…this way…" Grover said, taking a left.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Annabeth snapped.

"Is it that oblivious?" He sighed.

"Give me that." I sighed, snatching it from him and opening it. "Grover, it's upside down!" I looked at him.

"Not my fault I can read maps." He just shrugged.

"Where are we right now?" Annabeth asked.

"Just outside of-"

"Guys, we got company." Grover said, gesturing behind us. Annabeth and I turned just in time to see a group of five people join us in the woods. I straighten up nervously…these people…

All of them had dark cloaks on making them look…superior…to us.

"Oh, hello there." The man in front smiled sweetly at us.

"Hi." I replied.

"What brings you children so far from home?" He asked.

"We're just taking a walk. We live right over there." I pointed to a random direction in the trees.

"There's no that way for 10 miles." The man replied.

"We've been walking for a while…" I muttered, reaching for Riptide in my pocket.

"Relax, Percy Jackson." He laughed melodiously.

"H-how did you know my name?" I stammered, pulling out my pen. The guys flanking him were surrounding us in the blink of an eye. One, being a girl, pulled the pen straight from my hand before I could respond.

"We're not going to hurt you." The man said, stepping closer, allowing me to see his red eyes. "We know you are looking for Jackson Swan; but so are we, young demi-god." He explained.

"How did you-"

"Shut up, Satyr." He snapped.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Aro." He told us. "Percy, we'll get you go if you let me see into your mind, just for a minute."

"How-how do you do that?" I asked, my eyes were threatening to bulge from my sockets at this point.

"Jane," The girl turned to him. "Be a dear and bring him to me." He smiled at her.

"Yes, Master." She nodded and pushed me forward until I was right in front of Aro. I have to say, I've faced Hades before, but this man was terrifying… He held out his hand, and not knowing what to do, I just stood there. He looked to the girl, who forcefully put my hand in his. His hand was freezing!

I mean, it was winter, but it was unnaturally cold…

Aro closed his eyes briefly, before re-opening them and looking at me.

"I got what I wanted. Let us go." Aro said before turning his back and taking off into the woods. The girl next to me shoved Riptide back to me before following him, along with the others, leaving Annabeth, Grover, and I alone once more.

'Percy, you need to get to Jackson, and fast.' The voice in my head, which I knew was my father, instructed. 'Zeus has it out for Jackson.'

"We need to hurry. Jackson's in danger!" Annabeth and I said at same time.

"Did you mom just-" I began right as she said: "Did your dad just-" We both stopped cold.

"Let's just go!" Grover groaned and we all took off, sprinting through the trees and toward Jackson.

Hopefully we get there before something too bad happens to the kid…

~Bella P.O.V.~

"There you three are!" Aunt Kathy exclaimed, running out of the kitchen and throwing her arms around Jackson. "Honey, I am so sorry." She said, holding him close. Edward and I went and stood in between Renesmee and Tanya in the living room. I wrapped my arm around my daughter's shoulders as we watched.

"Mom, it's fine." Jackson understood and wound his arms around her. "You didn't know." He added.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up in the first place. I know teenagers don't like to talk about their love lives." She sighed.

"What love life?" Jackson snickered as she pulled away. I heard Edward nudge Tanya and looked at them, seeing his playful stare against her rigid one. Tanya looked away. I followed her stare and saw her and Jackson's eyes locked together as Aunt Kathy rambled on about something. His face reddened and he shied away with a small smile on his mouth. I chuckled and shook my head, remembering when Edward had that effect on me.

"Alright, I'm going to go get Brandon ready for bed." Aunt Kathy said.

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should get Renesmee home." Edward looked at me.

"Dad, where's Jackson sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"Probably the couch. Why?" He replied.

"Because we have an extra bed, if he wants to sleep at our house." Edward finished my thought for me: keeping an eye on him would be so much easier if he was under the same roof. Jackson looked at his mom.

"It's up to him, if he wants too." She shrugged, Brandon already nodding off against her shoulder.

"Sure. Couch sleeping isn't really my thing." Jackson shrugged.

"Okay, good night sweetie." Aunt Kathy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Night Mom, Night Pete." Jackson said.

"Night, bud." Uncle Pete replied and squeezed his shoulder.

"Brudder!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Nighty night, little guy." He whispered and kissed his forehead. I smiled to myself; I have to admit, that was really cute, just seeing the two together. Jackson was really good with his little brother. When I was his age, the thought of babies, or kids in general, repulsed me. Jackson grabbed his backpack from in the living room and slung it over his shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup." He smiled his usual dopy smile, and then we were in the car, Renesmee, Tanya, and Jackson squeezed in the back. Jackson's face was beet red seeing as he was shoulder to shoulder with Tanya.

What happened in the woods was haunting my mind. How? How could Jackson do those things? And Hades? Persephone?

The Greek Gods that I learned about in middle school?

"Bella, we're here." Before I knew it, we were parked in front of the house, Edward shaking me gently, pulling me from my trance. "Are you okay, love?" He asked me.

"I'm worried about Jackson. About what happened in the woods." I whispered as we walked through the door.

"I figured." Edward sighed. I glanced back and saw him joking around quietly with Tanya as we entered the kitchen. Six sets of eyes belonging to Kate, Garrett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all snapped up as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Esme, can Jackson sleep here tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella." Esme smiled. "Hi, Jackson. Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am, thanks for asking." Jackson grinned, his face a little uncomfortable when he noticed every eye in the room on him. Well, except Kate and Tanya's…they were staring at each other, almost having a silent conversation in their heads.

"C'mon, Jackson. I'll show you to your room." I told him, picking up his hand and pulling him out of the room. I lead him up another flight of stairs and into Edward's old room, which was now vacant. "Here you go." I said as I opened the door.

"Thanks, Bells." He smiled at me, as I heard Edward begin to explain what happened earlier in the woods. "If you want to put your stuff down, we can go hang out in the living room." I suggested.

"I'm fine in here." He shrugged; sitting on the edge of the bed Edward bought for me the one night I slept over. "There are A LOT of people out there."

"Don't be shy." I laughed.

"It's not that I'm shy." He peeped, scratching at his face; a sure sign he was nervous.

"Then what is it, Jack?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"What if I lose control again, Bella? I could really hurt someone really fast." He said; his eyes were troubled, almost scared even. I heard the talking in the kitchen stop.

"Jackson," I sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. "You're not going to lose control." I assured him. "You have a gift; and from what I saw in the woods, you know how to control it."

"I guess." He shrugged again, letting his hands fall limp and then staring into his palms. "Since when are you so motherly?" He looked up at me, his dopy grin back on his mouth.

"Well, I am a mom now." I smiled at him.

"That's weird. You're like twelve years-old." He mocked.

"Hey, you're younger than me, little boy." I laughed.

"By like, two years!" He snickered.

"Two years is a pretty long time." I shook my head.

"Old hag." He joked, a huge, mischievous grin on his mouth.

"Whatever." I chuckled. "You coming or what?" I asked him.

"In a second." He replied; his eyes were back to their normal, happy glow.

"Alright." I nodded, squeezing his knee. I smiled at him again before I left the room, leaving the door open as I walked back into the kitchen.

"You handled that well, Bella." Esme beamed at me.

"Thanks. He's so unsure of himself." I sighed, sitting on a barstool next to Edward.

"We all were like that when were adjusting to the vegetarian life-style." Carlisle chuckled. "I mean, the fear of losing control. He'll come around."

"You're probably right." I smiled at him. "Oh, Tanya, you know Jackson's all alone right now?" I snickered, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah, sister." Kate smiled mischievously. "Go get your mutant man." She winked, and playfully pushed Tanya away. Tanya shook her head, a smile playing on her lips and took off down the hallway toward Jackson. I followed her, leaving the kitchen and sitting down at the computer, researching anything that might give me an answer as too what Jackson was…

And what the so-called "God of the Dead" had to do with anything…

~Jackson P.O.V.~

"Old hag." I joked, a huge, mischievous grin on my mouth.

"Whatever." Bella chuckled. "You coming or what?" She asked me.

"In a second." I replied, no longer as scared as I was before.

"Alright." She nodded, squeezing my knee. She flashed me a warm smile before she left the room, leaving the door open on her way out. I sighed once I was alone and leaped of the bed and picked my backpack up off of the floor. I sat it on the bed and unzipped the front part, seeing the glint of metal against the lighting.

"What the?" I muttered to myself, reaching in and pulling it out. It was a lighter, a freaking fancy one at that! It was all black with a white C with a cross through it in the corner of both sides. Attached to it was a note, which I pulled off and read:

"Merry Christmas, Jackson.

-Dad"

Huh.

Pete got me a lighter? I thought he and Mom was against me playing with fire since

I burned down our cabin…

Oh, well, I guess… I liked it.

I flipped the lid up, examining it before I put my thumb on the spinney thing-what? I don't know what it's called-and flic-

"Hey, you." A voice said, instantly making me forget what I was doing.

"H-hey, yourself." I smiled at her, my face reddening.

"What's that?" Tanya asked, walking so she was right in front of me then gesturing toward the lighter.

"Uh, it's a lighter." I chuckled. "I found it in my backpack. I don't, like, smoke or anything." I said in a panic.

"I didn't think you would." She laughed her bell like laugh as she then looked up at me. "Do you want to go for a walk with me?" She asked, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Like, alone?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" She said, a smile playing on her mouth.

"Not at all." I grinned.

The sun was setting, fully disappearing within the first ten minutes of our walk. The two of us managed to leave the house unnoticed, for the most part. We walked, side by side, in comfortable silence into the woods, our hands brushing against each other every once and a while. What if she's doing it on purpose? Like: what if she wants me to hold her hand? But what if I do and it's all wrong and she gets freaked out?

'Jackson, breathe.' The voice in my head reasoned.

You know, it was right. After all, she's just a girl, right?

Okay, she's not just a girl. She's prettier, and nicer, and smarter than any other girl I met…

Her hand brushed mine again…I went for it, linking out pinkies together casually as we continued forward. My face was on fire.

Oh, shit…my face was literally on fire…

Oh, wait, no it's not.

"Are you okay?" Tanya interrupted my excessive inter-monologue.

"Yeah, I'm good." I snickered, looking at her.

"Come here." She muttered, using our locked pinkies to lead me to a fallen log. She sat down and I followed, my hand was on her knee...I like this.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her when noticed her just staring intently into my palm as she played with my hand.

"Not really." She shrugged, and suddenly I knew.

"You know, don't you?" I sighed, watching her carefully.

"Yes, I do." She replied, intertwining our fingers and holding my mutant-y hand tightly. My eyes narrowed, as this shocked me.

"You're not, like scared or anything?" I asked, scratching at my face nervously with my free hand.

"Of course not, Jackson." Tanya smiled beautifully at me; her voice was sincere. "Stop that." She ordered, catching my other hand in one, very quick movement and pulled it away from my face.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

"I don't know. Being a freak, I guess." I muttered.

"You are not a freak." She said, squeezing my hands in hers.

"Bella said the same thing." I shrugged and turned my gaze onto my lap, suddenly feeling incredibility self-conscious.

"Bella's right, Jackson." She told me. I just shrugged again. "Can you show me?" She asked. I nodded sheepishly and unlocked our fingers, still too embarrassed to look at her. She let me pull my hands away, so they were closer to me, and let the burning spread; I was staring into my fiery palms a second later. She was speechless, probably contemplating running away. "I-It's beautiful…" She murmured.

"Beautiful?" I asked, looking at her, looking at her with my eyebrow raised. She nodded, biting her bottom lip again. "Trust me, I know what beautiful is, and this is not it." I chuckled, looking back to my palms.

"Really? Then what is?" She challenged.

"Um," I said awkward, closing my hands and extinguishing the blazes. "Y-Your face…" I mumbled, running my cooled off hands through my hair bashfully. "I-I think you're…nice…" I peeped, looking deep into her perfect eyes. She was smiling; a wave of confidence flooded through me. "Just tell me if you want me to stop…" I said, leaning in aiming our mouths together. Our lips touched, more like molded together perfectly… She wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers into my hair. I wound mine around her waist, needing to pull her closer to me. A wave of fear shot through me when she pulled away, even loosening her arms from around me. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"There's someone out there." She snapped, staring into the darkness of the woods.

"I don't hear anything." I said after a minute of listening.

"Do you hear it?" Tanya asked.

"I hear them." Bella literally appeared next to me.

"There's only one of them, I doubt it's the Volturi; they don't go solo." Tanya's sister, Kate, was leaning against the tree directly next to me.

"It's not the Volturi, but she's still looking for Jackson." Edward said, standing protectively in front of Bella.

WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE COME FROM?

They all just popped out of nowhere!

"Here she comes." Edward said, just as a familiar figure stepped between the trees, looking weak and tipsy. "Who are you?" He asked.

"J-Jackson…" She murmured, smiling faintly before she collapsed. Edward dashed forward to catch her while I just stood there, my eyes wide.

No way.

It's not.

It can't be.

No.

"P-Paris?" I peeped.

"Hi, Jackson." She said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, angry. I clenched my fists together, digging my nails into my hands to try and keep calm as the shaking started.

"Pari-I wanted to find you…" She said, locking her no longer weak eyes on me and standing up straight. "I-I miss you, babe…"

"Don-Don't call me that. You cheated on me, you bitch!" I spat.

"Jackson," Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, please don't. I don't know if I can control myself right now." I pleaded, turning to face my cousin.

"Breathe." She said, her hand staying in place.

_Jackson, stay on your guard._ The voice in my head told me.

_What do you mean?_ I thought.

_I fear this is my brother's doing…_

_What are you talking about?_ I thought.

"Jackson," Paris whispered before the voice could reply, gripping my arms. "I'm so sorry for everything…" She muttered.

"It's too late for that." I told her, trying to wiggle out of her very strong, very uncomfortable grasp.

"Y-You didn't mean it when you said we were done, did you?" She asked.

"I actually did. Now, can you please let go?" I asked.

"But, Jackson…" She breathed.

"Ow…you're squeezing…" I murmured as I felt her nails digging into my arms. I felt her break the skin and the blood start to ooze down my arms.

"Get off of him." Tanya growled.

"Aw, you're a scary, little vampire, aren't you?" Paris hissed, glaring up at her. Her eyes…instead of there normal shade of brown, they were glowing red…

"Uh, your eyes…" I peeped.

"How observant." She spat, her fingers, more like claws now, dug deeper into my flesh. Her teeth started changing, growing…sharpening… "Jackson Swan your uncle wants to see you." She hissed.

"W-wha-Oh my God!" I screamed as wings shot out of her back. I was in her arms and in the air in the next second.

"Put him down!" Someone screamed.

"Percy Jackson…didn't expect you to catch up so quickly…" She hissed, looking away from me with her unrecognizable, new face. I used her distractedness to wrap my hands around her arms and ignite. She wailed, letting go of me, dropping me to the Earth. Luckily, we weren't that high seeing as I landed flat on my ass.

Jackson, use the lighter. The voice in my head ordered as whatever had taken over Paris rushed me.

"And do what? Scare her to death with my baby flame?" I snapped out loud, probably sounding insane.

'Jackson, duck!' The voice hissed as the thing swooped down, missing grabbing me by inches but catching my shoulder in its terrifying talons.

"What the hell is that thing?" I heard Bella screamed over the horrifying ripping sound coming from my shoulder.

"It's called a Harpy!" Someone, a girl, whom I didn't recognize replied. I glanced over my bleeding shoulder and saw three new people, two boys, and a girl, all looking my age.

'Jackson, pay attention!' The voice scolded as the "Harpy" swooped again, this time missing me entirely by millimeters.

"Jackson Swan!" The thing howled.

'Use the lighter, son!' The voice ordered. I ripped it out of my pocket, ignoring the searing pain, and flipped it open.

"Did Daddy give that too you?" It bellowed, slashing at me again.

_Strike it._ The voice ordered. I listened, flicking the spinney-thing with my thumb.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed as the lighter like exploded in my hands, growing into a long, bronze sword with the same symbol as original lighter on the handle. As the sword expanded, the Harpy lunged for me, nicking the sword instead of me and crying out in pain as it slashed her arm.

That just pissed her off…

She snarled and swooped back. I noticed all the new guys leaped into action, however, the thing was focused on me and easily swooped passed them and knocked me to the ground.

"Maybe Paris will just eat you and make this easier for Uncle Zeus…" She breathed, her mouth less then an inch from my ear. I just screamed in response as she bit into my neck, cutting deep into my flesh.

"Get off of him!" I heard someone scream, I was too far out of it to recognize a voice. She released me and I watched her get torn away from me in a flash. I looked up weakly, in immense amounts of pain and say Tanya literally ripping the thing apart. I tried to move, but couldn't, feeling dizzy and weak. My eyes began to dim.

'Jackson, stay awake.' I heard the voice in my head beckon. I blinked once, only to be rewarded by blurriness. 'Jackson, please!' The voice pleaded.

My breathing began to slow.

Was this it?

Was this how I was going to die?

It was only a matter of seconds until my eyes closed, and I was out.

For what might have been the last time…

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, your input helps so much! Like ya'll don't even know! A special thanks to for helping me brainstorm and stuff! You rock! Thanks again everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

~Bella P.O.V.~

"Jackson!" I gasped as I leaned over his limp, unconscious body. His shoulder was shredded, the damp, bloody shirt hung loosely around the wound.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Something attacked him." Edward snapped.

"What attacked him?" Carlisle looked at him.

"It was called a Harpy." The new guy, Percy, told us. I was on his ass in the next second, pinning him against a tree.

"Who are you and how the hell did that thing know who you are?" I screamed in his face.

"Bella," Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, please don't. I don't want to hurt you." I glanced at him. He met my eyes and reluctantly slid his hand off my shoulder. I turned back to the boy's terrified face. "Well?" I hissed.

"I'm Percy, that's Anna-"

"If you haven't noticed, my cousin is half dead on the ground. I really don't care about your names right now." I hissed, cutting off his gibberish.

"He's my cousin too." He snapped, looking me dead in the eye. I lowered him the ground, my face unchanging.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"I-I'm Percy." He mumbled.

"You said that already." I growled.

"I'm Jackson's cousin, on his dad's side. Annabeth, Grover, and I were sent to find him." He explained in a panic.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he was in danger, he still is." He told me.

"Well, obviously." I crossed my arms tightly at my chest.

"Bella," Carlisle said quietly. I flashed to his side.

"How is he?" I asked, picking up his limp hand.

"His wounds are really bad, Bella. His shoulder has major tendon, bone, and muscle damage." He explained. "And he's lost a lot of blood. I don't know if there's anything I can do except-"

"Try burning his wounds closed." I whirled around and saw a man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. He has a…Godly…essence; I guess that's a good way to describe it… His skin was pale and he had brown, wavy, afro-like hair, and a goatee. He wore goth-like clothes, clearly not appropriate for the snowy weather surrounding us, however, it didn't seem to faze him.

"H-Hades…" The girl, Annabeth whispered with the two other outsiders just stared, petrified, at him, wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked him.

"I'm his father." The man explained, right as Jackson started whimpering. I turned back to him, his eyes were barely open; but they were showing signs of life.

"He's waking up. Jackson, you're going to be okay." Carlisle looked Jack in the eyes. "Let's get him to the house." He instructed.

"You sure about that? A house full of vampires, my bleeding son…" The man snapped, his words were cold, but his face was soft.

"Wait, vampires?" The boy named Percy asked.

"He's right; Garrett's there. He hasn't full adjusted to our lifestyle yet." Kate spoke up, ignoring him with her arms wound tightly around her sister, cradling Tanya's head against her chest. Tanya looked as if she would be crying if it were possible.

"We'll manage." Carlisle said.

"D-Dad…?" Jackson murmured.

"I'm right here, son…" The man muttered, appearing on the other side of Jackson's body. How did he move so fast? Jackson smiled slightly, before his face went blank and he was unconscious again.

"We need to move." Carlisle instructed. "His pulse is weakening."

"Hold on to me." The man ordered, extending his arm and placing his other hand on Jack's chest. Carlisle touched the man's arm, and they were gone.

Just gone…

Poof…

"Where the hell…" My voice trailed off.

"He teleported Jackson and Carlisle home…" Edward murmured, his eyes wide.

"Who was that?" I asked, turning to Percy.

"Hades…God of the Dead…" He replied. "Jackson's father."

"Who are you?" I asked for a third time.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He looked at me. "That's Annabeth, daughter of Athena," He gestured toward the girl. "And Grover. He's a Satyr."

"Satyr?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, Satyr." Grover sighed and dropped his pants. Everyone's eyes widened when we saw goat legs where his human legs should've been. "Your cousin's a Demi-god." He told us.

"We need to get to the house." I snapped, looking to Edward. He nodded and we took off, running as fast as we can.

"It's impossible…" Edward muttered along the way. "Demi-god's and Satyr's were just old myths used in the Greek culture…"

"We'll figure it out later." I said. He nodded again, just as we exploded through the front door, Tanya and Kate following closely behind us. Jackson was screaming. I tore up the stairs and followed the screaming until I saw them, Carlisle and Jackson's father lowering his body in the same table that I had given birth to Renesmee on. Carlisle ripped the now red fabric from Jackson's torso, exposing his mangled shoulder.

"Burn them, you said?" Carlisle looked at the man.

"Allow me." He said and placed his hands on Jackson. "Hold him down." He looked at Carlisle. He nodded, placing his own hands on Jack's chest. The man took a deep breath before his hands ignited, exactly like Jackson's, against his flesh. Jackson cried out, his eyelids ripping apart and threatening to bulge from his sockets. He immediately fought, thrashing violently against Carlisle and his father, to no avail. A second later, Jackson's screams quieted, and now his calmed eyes just stared at the blaze, almost amazed. The fire spread to his neck, receding from his shoulder to reveal just a light scar where the wound had been. My eyes widened, as the fire went out, not before completely healing the mark on his neck, again, only leaving a slight scar. "Sleep, my son." The man whispered, running his fingers through Jackson's hair as his eyes closed.

"How did you-"

"Thank you for taking care of him. He should be fully recovered by tomorrow morning and awake in a few hours." The man nodded at Carlisle.

"I've been around for a long time, and I've never seen anything like that before…" Carlisle breathed.

"I get that a lot from your kind." The man winked as he backed into a darkened corner of the room before disappearing completely. I flashed to the table, seeing Jackson sleeping peacefully now; his breathing was relaxed…his eyes weren't squinted… He looked like he was in no pain…

How was this possible?

Gods and Demi-gods don't exist…

They can't exist…

Can they?

"H-How is he?" Tanya asked, perching herself in the doorway. There was a look of genuine concern in her eye, making me smile.

"Come here." I told her. She listened, trudging to my side. Her eyes were fixed on Jack's face, much like mine were.

"I'll give you two a minute." Carlisle nodded at us. I gave him a small smile as he stepped out of the room.

"He looks so peaceful…" She breathed.

"He really does." I replied. "So it's official? You two are mates?" I asked.

"I really think so. When I saw him, he was…different…unlike any human I had ever seen before. And when he kissed me-"

"My baby cousin kissed you?" I snapped, turning to her with an amused look on my face.

"Yes, he did." She smiled, raising a hand and touching her mouth. "But when we kissed, it just felt perfect. His human awkwardness just made it even better. I could feel how nervous he was. I could feel his warmth, his heartbeat…" She explained.

"That's what falling in love with humans feels like." Edward muttered. I looked over my shoulder to see him sitting in a chair across the room. "And let me guess, when you thought he was going to die after the attack, you couldn't see yourself living without him?" Edward stood up and walked over to the table, standing by my side, picking up my hand…

"Exactly." She replied, looking up at him.

"It's nerve-wracking. And trust me, if he's anything like this one," He gestured to me. "You'll always want to pull your hair out because of how reckless they are." He explained, now looking to me with a teasing expression.

"Jackson's exactly like me. Except dumber." I smiled deviously.

"Oh, God." Tanya chuckled, looking back to Jackson's face with admiration in her eyes.

"If my cousin had to fall for a vampire, I'm glad it's you." I said to Tanya after a few minutes of comfortable silence, my eyes glued to Jackson.

"Thank you, Bella. That means so much to me." I heard the smile in her voice as she traced her fingers around the newly formed scar on Jackson's right shoulder. He stirred in his sleep; not enough to wake up, but enough that showed he knew someone was touching him. A small smile formed on his lips, lighting up his face in the dim lighting.

A knock on the door interrupted it all, causing all of us to look up.

"They're here."

~Jackson P.O.V.~

I woke up groggy from what literally felt like the best sleep of my life. I was in the bed in the room I was borrowing, but I didn't remember going to bed; only the crazy dream I just had in my head. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, being shirtless and in sweatpants I didn't remember changing into. I focused my blurry vision on the bedside table, my contact case and the lighter, the one that turned into a big-ass sword in my dream, being the only things on it. I picked up my case, opening it and seeing my contacts that I didn't remember taking out.

"What the hell happened last night?" I muttered.

"C'mon, Jacky. You're a little young to be saying that." Bella scolded, scaring the pee out of me because I didn't even know she was in the room.

"Why don't I remember going to bed?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Put your contacts in and throw a shirt on. We'll explain everything." She told me.

"Explain what, exactly?" I replied.

"Just come to the living room when you're done." She ordered and then turned on her heels, leaving the room in seconds and shutting the door behind her. I sighed and got up, walking over to the large mirror in the corner and popping one contact in at a time. As my eyes focused, I noticed a large scar dug into my right shoulder.

"What the hell?" I breathed, following up my neck and seeing another scar, this one smaller and more circular, like a bite mark…

"Jackson, hurry up!" Bella called. I shook my head, then went to my backpack and pulled out a random shirt, this one being a red Aeropostale one with light blue lettering. I turned to walk out of the room, seeing it was still dark out. I grabbed my phone off the dresser and looked at the time: 2:49 A.M… I pocketed my phone and left the room, finding my way to the living room and seeing literally everyone, the Cullen's and Tanya's family, and the three new people: the three from my dream…

"Um, if this is an intervention, I swear I don't do drugs…" I said, rubbing my hand along my jaw line.

"Just sit down, Jackson." Bella snapped. I obeyed, plopping myself on the sofa next to Tanya. "What do you remember from last night?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, really. Just some crazy dream." I shrugged, sliding my hand down to my slightly stinging shoulder.

"Okay," Bella sighed. I looked around the room quickly. I jumped when I saw someone's legs that weren't…legs…

"W-why does he have donkey legs?" I exclaimed, my eyes wide.

"They're goat legs!" The guy snapped, sounding offended, over some snickering.

"I-I sorry…why do you have goat legs?" I corrected myself sarcastically.

"Jackson, you don't live in the world you think you do." The other new guy said.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Percy," He said. "That's Annabeth," He gestured to the girl. "And that's Grover." He gestured to Donkey-boy. "I know what you might think, but what you think you dreamed really happened."

"Yeah, right." I said after a few minutes of pondering.

"No, really. Your lighter turning into the sword, getting attacked by a Harpy, getting hurt, all these things actually happened." He explained.

"H-how did you know what happened in my dream?" I asked.

"Because it wasn't a dream, Jackson." He said. I squeezed my shoulder, feeling the scar under my shirt…

"But-"

"Your father healed your wounds for you. Feel loved, mine won't even talk to me." He told me.

"You have daddy issues too, huh?" I asked.

"A lot of us do." He replied.

"Us, meaning?" My eyes narrowed.

"Our kind." He said.

"Our kind?" I repeated.

"We're Demi-gods, Jackson. You, me, Annabeth…" He muttered.

"Okay, I don't what asylum you're from, but you should probably get your meds upped." I told him.

"How do you think you can do what you do? You know, with your palms and the fire." He said.

"Does everyone know about that?" I snapped.

"In this room, yeah." Percy nodded.

"Great." I groaned.

"But really, how?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm a wizard and my Hogwarts acceptance latter is just a few years late?" I replied.

"I'm serious." He growled.

"I am too. I'm a wizard." I told him, in all seriousness.

"Jackson, be mature." Bella scolded.

"Bells, really? This guy is clearly insane. Why the hell is he even here?" I snapped.

"Hear him out." Bella ordered.

"You actually believe this?" I hissed.

"I witnessed it, Jackson." My eyes widened at how serious her words were. I looked back to Percy.

"Okay, so a Demi-god, half-God, half-human?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, since I'm guessing Kathy Ziegler isn't a God, who's my dad?" I asked.

"Hades." Percy said, his eyes were wide, probably watching for my response. "Hades? Like God of the Underworld, Hades?" I asked.

"Well, God of the Dead, but same thing." Percy nodded. "Think about it: you've always been fascinated with fire, you can teleport through the shadows, your hands light up like a campfire…" He explained. "Jackson, your blood is special. You're special."

"Yeah, right." I said again. "Dyslexia, ADHD, I'm deaf in my right ear, for shits sake! There's nothing special about me."

"Jackson,-" Bella started.

"Wait a second. Hades is the devil." I snapped, jumping to my feet.

"Basically." The donkey-guy replied.

"I am the literal spawn of Satan!" I exclaimed.

"Jackson, calm down." Bella was at my side.

"I don't think that's possible right now!" I said in a panic.

"Go for a walk, think about this." Bella murmured to me. "Breath. You're okay." She said and gave me a light push toward the door. I left the house.

What the hell?

No.

This isn't real.

This can't be real.

I was walking though the trees; my breathing was rigid. But then, I remembered something Percy said: teleporting through the shadows…I remembered doing it once before from the hospital, so why couldn't I do it again?

I focused on one image: home.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed it worked and opening my eyes a second later, I saw it had: I was in my room. My dark walls provided comfort as I flopped on my bed, my phone going off in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing Bella's name on my screen and throwing it next to me. I really didn't want to talk to any of them. My phone went off again. I groaned and picked it up, my finger hovering over the green button. I sighed and tapped the red one instead, second-guessing myself.

It's not that I didn't want to talk to them, it's that I was embarrassed too.

I was a freak.

I was a Demi-God.

I left my phone in my room and walked out, just as it went off a third time. I went down the stairs and took a left into the living room, plopping on the couch and pulling Brandon's racecar blankie over me. It didn't even reach my feet, but since I never got cold, it worked. I turned the TV on and eventually settled on Pawn Stars before lulling off to sleep a few minutes later; my last thought being about Tanya and fearing what she thought about me.

Ugh, this just suddenly got super complicated.

~Bella P.O.V.~

"-Call me back." I snapped for like the 30th time right as everyone came back into the house at once. "Any luck?" I asked.

"Either he's not out there or he is really good at hide-n-seek." Garrett told me, sitting on the couch with his arm around Kate.

"Kathy, Charlie, and Pete will be here any minute. I just picked up their thoughts." Edward told me. I glanced at the clock: 11:04 A.M.

Where the hell was that boy?

"How do we tell them we lost their son?" I asked, pocketing my phone.

"We'll think of something." Carlisle said.

"Better think fast: they're here." Emmett said, looking at the window just as we heard car doors shut.

"Great." I groaned and Edward and I went down the stairs, meeting them at the door. "Hey." I smiled, accepting Aunt Kathy's hug.

"Hey." She smiled.  
"There's food upstairs." I told them. Well, hopefully the wolves haven't eaten it all already…

"Thanks, I'm starving." Charlie said, dashing passed us and up the stairs.

"Where's Jack?" Pete asked, holding Brandon as we walked up the stairs.

"Uh-"

"Oh, hey, Mom." Jackson rounded the corner. I looked up at him, wide-eyed, and I heard the chatter in the living room stop altogether.

"Hey, you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at me over his mom's shoulder and gave me a small smile before looking away, red-faced. They we all went to the kitchen. The wolves had eaten almost half of what Esme made, leaving just enough for my family. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were introduced as Carlisle's cousins, just to cover them up. Jackson crept from the kitchen after everyone was settled in eating.

Hell no. He was not getting away again.

I followed him and found him laying face down on the bed in Edward's old room, his head buried in a pillow.

"Where the hell were you?" I snapped.

"I went home, Bella." He sighed, sitting up and looking up at me tiredly. He was dressed in a blue sweatshirt with red sleeves, with khaki pants and tan moccasins.

"What do you mean: you went home?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I mean my house. You know: the one in Cali?" He replied.

"How did you-oh, right. You can teleport." I said, sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He just smiled cockily back at me.

"If it makes you feel better. I listened to all of your voicemails." He told me, sliding next to me.

"That makes me feel a little better." I chuckled. Why was this kid so hard to stay mad at? "But seriously, why'd you run away?" I asked, his smile faded.

"I-I didn't know how else to react. What are you supposed to do when you find out you're the devil's kid?" He replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Still, you really don't know what's out there that could be after you." I said, thinking about the Volturi. He shrugged.

"Okay, what's really wrong?" I sighed again.

"How do I deal with this?" He asked. "You know: the powers, the parentage, the crazy thing that attacked me yesterday…"

I paused.

He looked so vulnerable; so scared… The Volturi would eat him up if they found him like this…

"I don't really know." I said a few minutes later. "But hey, you're not going through anything alone. I heard your parents and you are staying until after new years." I smiled at him.

"Sweet." He smiled back.

"I'm heading back out there. Come out soon, okay?" I squeezed his knee, before I got up.

"Will do." He replied as I walked to the door.

"Merry Christmas, by the way." I laughed.

"Is that actually today?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I turned back and winked at him before I walked out.

* * *

**Hey, guys! How'd you like this chapter? Let me know, please! What do you want to happen next? I'd love to hear your ideas! :D Thanks for reading! **


	6. Author's Note

Hey, so uh, yeah...

I hate this story.

I'm going to redo it and re-post it in a way that I'm proud of.

I hope you'll continue to read, and like it...

Expect some name changes and new characters! See you soon!

Sorry for any inconvenience!

~Emiko~


	7. New story is up!

Hey, so the redone 1st chapter is up! If you wanna, give it a read! It's called the Literal Spawn of Satan. ;)

s/10134415/1/The-Literal-Spawn-Of-Satan

Check it, loves!

As Always, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
